The invention relates to a container made from a material, which is shaped in a fluid state and hardened to a given shape and which is provided with a closure part.
Numerous different constructions of such containers are known. A first construction is e.g. in the form of a glass bottle with a screw-on plastic cap. A second construction is in the form of a plastic receptacle with a screwed or fitted on closure. First and second variants with respect to each of these two constructions are known. In the first variant the closure is completely removed, by unscrewing to remove a product. In the second variant the closure is made from two parts, whereof one is opened or removed in order to be able to extract the product from the container, whereas the second remains fastened to the container. In both cases the product is filled or inserted into and then removed from the container by means of the same opening. In the case of such containers, the container and the closure unit are in each case separately manufactured, because the container and the closure unit are never made from exactly the same material and because the shapes of the two parts differ too greatly from one another.
The disadvantage of such known constructions is that for an intended use, in order to store a product having specific chemical properties, it is necessary to choose two materials, which on the one hand both have to satisfy the conditions for the product, but which on the other must also match one another. In addition, for the containers in said known variants, the actual container and the closure part must be separately manufactured using different processes. This can mean that the places where the two parts are manufactured can be far apart. This can lead to organizational problems and can lead to the location where the containers are filled having to keep stores of both parts, so that before or after the filling of the product into the container both parts can with certainty be brought together and thereby seal the container. A further disadvantage of such containers is that it is very difficult to perform a sealing function in the case of such closure units, where a product or an article must be inserted and removed through the same opening. As in the known variants the filling opening and the pouring or removal opening coincide, a compromise must be reached in the design thereof. This compromise takes account of the requirements existing on filling, such as a large cross-section in order to achieve a high flow rate or so as to be able to remove articles having large dimensions and at the same time takes account of requirements made in connection with the removal of the product, such as small openings due to the rapid evaporation of the product, etc. Thus, this known construction of containers with closure units leads to the manufacture of the container and the closure unit occurring in parallel in a first stage in each case followed by a second stage during which the product is filled or inserted in the container and finally in a third stage in which the closure unit is fixed to the container.